BM J.R.
BM J.R. is the 4th song off Tha Carter by Lil Wayne. Lyrics talking Yea shorty, you know what I'm talking bout' I peep these niggaz out here they slipping like they ain't bout Money no more man, so what fuck You know what we gon' do ha? We gon' do what we been doing nigga We gon' load up, get a lot mo' and a lot mo' and say fuck em' Nigga Keep fucking hoes Loading up on mo' bitches Then you know what I'm saying, we gon' get greedy too nigga I ain't never gettin' full, I'm full blooded with this grind wayne I got it I got it 1 - lil wayne Murder capital, only key to survive is kill If the elements don't murder you the riders will fo real And niggas know I goes hard to the fullest Get involved and I got' em' playing dodge ball with bullets Yeah I got the sawed off, fully in the sean john hoody Get fucked ya play pussy We hit em' up when they ain't looking and them body shots hurt And the head shots took him Damn And if the read dot spot him then the hollow head got him Knock his top to his bottom jack You see me grind to the bottom just to make it to the bottom At the very bottom of the map Lou-easy-ana piranhas everywhere you at You gotta weigh an extra condom and an extra gat You bitch could get it for acting like a man Them niggaz in pakistan ain't packin' like ya man I back his hand ya man on command In front of niggaz he cool with the boys on fam I'm on, I am just in different climates, ducking the animal keep on running wit My primates You ain't did it till you done it like in 5 states Weezy hustle no blubber I put on weight And in a drought I go on I diet and stretch more Loose all that weight, leave a nigga with stretch marks You don't even come up to a nigga chest paw, supa What the fuck they play it in the club for ? Real shit I'm ducking bombs from a drug war No religion but the cops swear that I'm a drug lord Father forgive em' for they no not who they pushing lord Father forgive me if I have to send them to ya lord I'm just trying to dodge the shots they send to the god They riding up highway to heaven boulevard Damn, them niggaz pussy and jive, not even in an eye exam they ain't looking for "i" The a and the k will make ya face cook to the side Now when you smiling everybody gotta look from the side Cause when you wilding you ain't looking, you just looking high And when we hungry you look like pie Sweet potato ass nigga, you lemon merangue, apple custard, cherry jelly Don't make me get the biscuit buster What up gizzle you my distant brother Real shit nigga same father different mother, yep I skip the fronting and sticks to keeping it trill You not know me for nothing other than people you feel, I'm deeper for real I'm deeper than skills, my speeches can kill Rest in peace talking Yeah, you underdig, shorty its all about one thing nigga If you bout money nigga come fuck with us If you ain't bout money get the fuck from round us nigga And whatever you bout we bout it, however you wanna get it we can give it to ya Order bitch, ya underdig Put ya prints in nigga Put ya feet down and ya nuts on the concrete and lets roll 2 - lil wayne Ay, ay You sleep in a field for trying the dude I bust ya head until the meat turns ya mind to food Foot for thought, think I ain't lying to you I lie his body in grease set fire to him I tie his body in sheets, put the tires to him Make him feel the escalade, put his feet in the blade Damn I'm near heating and blaze a nigga keep they ways when I'm in the streets with blades Watch, my nigga hungry, he'll eat the plate And if I ask, the homeboy will eat'cha face Yea And though he got me, you can ask, I'm like a pool table I keep the eight Haha My side pocket sideways when I pop it leave a nigga sideways for five days Birdman talk to em' talking Yeah nigga, I tell em', I tell em' again shorty If it ain't about money get all the fuck from round us 3 - lil wayne Ay, ay Check my swag, I travel like sound dog You play hard in the gravel like ground dog I'm underground call me groundhog Lay down lawgs call me ground law Don't confuse me with the law, naw but just confuse me with my paw Because I am the birdman j-r I ain't tripping nigga, I play the corner like ripkin nigga With the 40 cal ripkin nigga, rip a nigga Flip ya vehicle, split ya windshield Wack ya baby momma but I let the kid live And people say that I am a kid still, cause the lil nigga still rides on big wheels You feeling animal then come on and get killed And sig pill bandannas like banana's Say I'm slight bananas I blow a weekend in havana In my cabana with my bottom bitch from savanna Man a train couldn't stop ya man I man up and you not a man I stand up, say I got my land I'm the man of my land Call it lil-weezy-ana Thats the new plan talking Yeah nigga, you bout some money get at me nigga Thats the only way Dumb shit we bout that get at me Nigga roll solo, dolo nigga